jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
General Moon
| occupation = Military General | affiliation = Korean People's Army | status = Deceased, shot by Gustav Graves | role = Ally | portrayed = Kenneth Tsang | first_appearance = Die Another Day (film) | last_appearance = Die Another Day (film) }} General Moon is a fictional character in the James Bond film Die Another Day (2002), played by Hong Kong actor Kenneth Tsang. He is the father of Colonel Tan-Sun Moon, who would later become Gustav Graves by way of gene replacement therapy. Biography Father to Colonel Moon, General Moon is a wise moderate man who assists in Bond's release back to the West. The North Korean general wishes for a peaceful reunification of Korea, whereas his son is bent on war. When Bond seemingly assassinates Colonel Moon, the general has him imprisoned and tortured for more than a year. He eventually releases him in exchange for the release of Zao, who had been captured by the West for terrorism. Towards the end of the film, tensions escalate between the Koreas and the hardliners stage a coup in North Korea, arresting General Moon. He is later to be accompanied by Gustav Graves as he demonstrated the power of the new Icarus heat-ray in Iceland. On Graves' giant plane, while he and his officers are having a conversation with Graves, Graves tries to convince the him that the General himself is his father by saying the General's personal memorized tactics. Now the General learns that Graves is actually the new identity of his still living son, Colonel Moon, hiding behind a new face thanks to gene therapy. Graves hoped his demonstration of power to break the Korean Demilitarized Zone in order to invade South Korea would impress his father, but instead Moon realizes that his son is insane and threatens to kill him with one of the officers' Makarov, saying that the plan will instead destroy themselves and his real son died long ago. Graves disarms his father and, stating his disappointment in him, shoots him in the chest, killing him as other officers seeing their comrade getting murdered by his own son. Graves then coldly removed his Order of Freedom and Independence, Korean equivalent of 'Medal of Honor', provoking Bond, enraged at seeing the death of the general who spared his life back in North Korea, to try and kill Graves on the spot. Awards & Decorations * Order of the National Flag (First Class) * Order of Freedom and Independence (First Class) * Commemorative Medal "Fatherland Liberation" * Order of the National Flag (Second Class) * Order of Korean Labour * Soldier's Medal of Honour (First Class) * Soldier's Medal of Honour (Second Class) * Order of the National Flag (Third Class) * Medal of Labour Merit * Order of Freedom and Independence (Second Class) * Commemorative Medal "Great Fatherland Liberation War 1950-1953" * Korea 15.8.1945 * Hero of the Republic * Hero of Labour References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Die Another Day characters Category:Male characters Category:Communists Category:Allies Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Military figures